Qué?
by Hue1
Summary: Cambie un poco la historia de amor que todo el mundo piensa.


Me encontraba jugando con mi pluma en clase, mirando el lugar vació a mi lado. Hacia tres días que ella había estado ausente, no acepta mis llamadas. No acepta visitas, ni siquiera a mi. Solo espero que este bien. Me odiaría a mi miasma si algo le pasara sin que yo estuviera para ayudarla.  
  
"Señorita Daidouji, tal vez le gustaría acompañarnos el resto de la clase!"  
  
Me sentí muy apenada al ver que todos me miraban. Como pueden los maestros ser tan desconsiderados?! 'Cielos' Tome mi pluma y comencé a escribir algunas notas para 'acompañarlos' el resto de la clase.  
  
Pasaron años antes de que sonara la campana!  
  
No estaba de humor cuando Rika me ofreció estar en su equipo. Le dije que quería estar sola. Si, claro, sola. Como si no lo estuviera ya. Ella entendió muy bien. Por que estaba ella faltando?? Y por que sentía que estaba evadiéndome??  
  
"Tomoyo!"-Me detuve y mire hacia atrás. Oh, era el. Tal vez el sepa mas de esto que yo, después de todo el es 'su' novio.  
  
"Hola Li! Me da gusto verte"-Le sonreí  
  
Volví a mirarlo, se veía un poco fuera de si este dia. Tenia sus manos metidas en los bolsillos y me miraba como si.... no me conociera o algo así. Cuando finalmente se dio cuenta que estaba parado mirándome, comenzó a sonrojarse y solo miro hacia el suelo.  
  
"Tienes con quien caminar Tomoyo?"-Me pregunto cuando recupero su postura.  
  
"La verdad no, quieres acompañarme?-Respondí inmediatamente haciendo punto con una pregunta.  
  
Movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación y se sonrojo nuevamente. De nuevo noté que estaba un poco fuera de si. Caminamos un rato mientras íbamos hacia mi casa. De alguna manera me sentí extraña, me miro todo el camino, me sentía un poco incomoda, debo admitirlo.  
  
"Li, tu sabes que le pasa a Sakura?"  
  
Comencé a confundirme mas cuando Li se detuvo, volvió a meter sus manos en los bolsillos y miro hacia el suelo. Puedo saber que estaba buscando palabras. También que algo malo había pasado, algo malo le había pasado a Sakura...  
  
"Li por favor dime! Le paso algo a Sakura?!"-El estaba paralizado, comencé a moverlo por los hombros.  
  
Todas las cosas imaginables e inimaginables me pasaron por la mente en ese momento de silencio!! Quería saber si mi amiga tenia algún problema o si le había pasado algo malo!!  
  
Respiro profundamente y dijo-"Tomoyo... Ella y yo ya no salimos juntos... rompimos"  
  
Sentí todas las emociones posibles revolverse en mi interior por unos segundos. De la preocupación a la angustia y de eso a estar molesta con el! Quería tomarlo por el cuello y torcérselo hasta que ya no pudiera mas!! Puede sonar extraño pero COMO SE HABIA ATREVIDO A HACERLE ESO A MI QUERIDA AMIGA SAKURA?!?! COMO ERA ESO POSIBLE?!?! Por suerte para el, logre contenerme, mantuve la calma como siempre y le pregunte-"Por que lo hiciste Li?"  
  
Silencio... Solo silencio. Después de un rato saco su mano derecha del bolsillo y creo que de nuevo buscaba alguna excusa valida que pudiera darme. Coloque mis libros en una banca, y espere a que hablara, se que no pude disimular mi cara de preocupación como otras veces.  
  
Cuando alzo su cabeza, di un paso hacia atrás casi inconscientemente. Su cara tenia una expresión extraña y comenzó a sonrojarse... de nuevo. Sentí como sus profundos ojos color marrón se clavaban en mi, mandando señales a todo mi cuerpo. Lo único que pude decir fue un nervioso-"Que sucedió?"  
  
Li dio un paso hacia mi. No puedo describir lo que sentía en ese momento. ESTABA COMPLETAMENTE PARALIZADA! Tomo mis manos entre las suyas, trate de liberarme pero no podía no tenia fuerzas ni para eso! Se veía algo nerviosos. 'Por que esta haciendo esto?' Si quería que lo ayudara con sus problemas con Sakura no tenia ni que pedirlo.  
  
"Tomoyo... yo... yo... corte con Sakura porque... porque..."  
  
Alcé un poco la cabeza para verlo a la cara y tratar de comprender mejor -esta claro que debía hacerlo para mirarlo a la cara ya que el es un poco mas alto que yo- respiro profundamente y cerro sus ojos -al menos ya no sentía su mirada sobre mi- se acerco un poco mas hacia mi. SOLO IMAGINEN EN QUE ESTADO DE SHOCK ME ENCONTRABA!! ESTABA TEMBLANDO DE PIES A CABEZA!! Me dio un beso en la mejilla. Soltó mis manos e inmediatamente dio algunos pasos hacia atrás. Creo que su cara no podía haber estado mas roja!  
  
"Es por eso Tomoyo, lo siento.... Solo me di cuenta... Siempre me has parecido sorprendente. Eres muy bonita, eres perfecta, que mas puedo decir? Siempre haz sido muy amable no solo conmigo sino con Sakura"-Se detuvo y miro al suelo otra vez, luego continuó-"Se que tal vez me odies por que lastime a tu mejor amiga, pero la hubiera lastimado mas si lo hubiera guardado en secreto... por eso terminamos"-Me miro como esperando una respuesta. Sentí que abría mis ojos tanto como jamás lo había hecho!  
  
"Li... ella sabe que... terminaron por mi culpa?"  
  
Movió la cabeza en señal de 'si' y dijo-"Pero no es tu culpa"-Yo solo me di media vuelta y seguí caminando, ni siquiera sabia hacia donde iba! -Seria eso posible?!-  
  
Me di vuelta sobre mi cama. No cabía duda me sentía realmente mal. Me sentía como una basura, no, como un pedazo de miserable basura! 'Y aquí estoy yo, sintiéndome miserable por un chico que me dejo por mi mejor amiga, cuando el probablemente esta con ella, maldito el, maldita ella, malditos sean los dos!  
  
Tome mi reloj despertador y mire la hora, era la 1:15 en la madrugada y no tengo ni una pizca de sueño. Sueño... eso es algo que no había tenido en estos últimos tres días! Estoy demasiado ocupada teniéndome pena a mi misma. Y para ser honesta, planeaba usar las Cartas Sakura para eso... pero no! Hubiera sido demasiado infantil no enfrentar mis propios problemas! Solo lo odiaba por hacerme esto. Y a ella también! Puse mis manos bajo mi cabeza y me quede mirando hacia el techo.  
  
Pensándolo bien, no debería odiarla. No es su culpa ser tan perfecta! Maldita sea. Cualquier persona que este bien de la cabeza se derretiría por ella.. Es muy bonita, y su cabello es negro y suave y se ve tan bien cuando el viento juguetea con el. Y la forma en la que sonríe. Los chicos simplemente no podrían quedarse de pie si ella les sonríe. Y por ultimo, su pálida piel y sus ojos. Esos profundos ojos como cielo y mar. Tal como los describía Eriol. También su figura bien delineada seria como para morirse..  
  
Argh! Arreglare esto mañana..." Me deje caer en la cama hasta quedar dormida.  
  
Me asome por la ventana para ver si alguien estaba cerca. Lo admito, me la pase evadiéndolo todo el dia. Hasta me cambie de mesa en el descanso cuando el se sentó. Conozco a Li... Solo quería estar... cerca de mi. Pero es muy difícil pensar cuando se esta confundida. Especialmente si Sakura ya regreso a clases siendo igual de alegre que siempre, como si nada hubiera pasado, aun sabiendo que yo era la causa de eso. Ni siquiera dijo una palabra acerca de eso, pero si dijo que quería hablar conmigo después de clases... a solas. Pobre Sakura... Si tan solo...-Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos-.  
  
Casi me desmayo cuando sentí una mano firme caer sobre mi hombro. Mire sobre mi hombro para ver a Li, quien tenia una expresión de herida en el rostro.  
  
"Tomoyo... necesito hablar contigo a solas... por favor"-Me suplico  
  
Parpadee un poco confusa, luego mire a Sakura en busca de alguna señal, pero no hubo tal señal. Accedí entonces, el solo sonrió un poco.  
  
Corrí por el patio con mi mochila colgando de un hombro y prácticamente atropellando a quien estaba en mi camino. Estoy segura de que es esta con Tomoyo en este preciso momento tratando de ganarse su corazón. Solo pensar eso me hacer ver rojo! Aun no me cabe en la cabeza como es que me dejo por mi mejor amiga!! Y estoy lista para golpearlo si se atreve a poner sus manos en ella.  
  
Un Segundo... Golpearlo a el! No debería ser a ella?! Esperen! Por que estoy pensando en hacer eso?! Ella es mi mejor amiga! Además de todo... ella no tiene la culpa de que Li se haya enamorado de ella...  
  
Cuando volví a la realidad me encontré recargada en un árbol. Solo podía pensar en una cosa:  
  
Por que me siento miserable por el hecho de que el quiera a Tomoyo en vez de a mi? Por que me molesta el pensar que tal vez Tomoyo este empezando a caer con Li?? Si me hubiera dejado por alguien mas... me sentiría así? No, si hubiera sido alguien mas, hubiera ido corriendo con Tomoyo a llorar y ella hubiera limpiado mis lagrimas y me hubiera hecho sentir mejor con sus dulces sonrisas. Pero era ella, y no tenia con quien ir. Y si el se gana su corazón, la perderé a ella también, a ella que siempre me pone feliz y...  
  
Sentí como mi boca se abría mientras los recuerdos regresaban a mi....  
  
"Que mal que Eriol tenga que regresar a Inglaterra no crees Tomoyo??"  
  
"Si, es un chico muy atractivo.. Solo espero que algún dia vuelva"  
  
Me caí al suelo, sentada, nunca me había dado cuenta... hasta ahora. Solo me quede ahí.. pensando en Tomoyo. Además de eso todos estos años había estado preocupándose por mi, viéndome amara a otra persona desde el fondo del plano... y yo nunca me di cuenta de lo que trataba de decir. Siempre estuvo feliz cuando yo lo estaba, y triste si yo lo estaba. Ahora se que tan mal se sentía ella viéndome a mi amar a otra persona. Pero ella siempre esta ahí para mi. Siempre lista a escuchar mis problemas, darme una mano, ofrecerme un hombro para llorar si lo necesito. Siempre sonriendo aun si le dolía verme con alguien mas... Por que ella no tenia a quien amar... Ni razón por la cual sentirse amada...  
  
Me pare de nuevo, limpiando mis lagrimas con mi brazo y fui a buscarla para disculparme con ella. Sabia exactamente que era lo que tenia que hacer.  
  
Me llevo detrás del viejo gimnasio de la escuela. No había nadie allí, solo nosotros. Como si eso me hiciera sentir mejor. Y se paro frente a mi.  
  
"Lamento lo que paso durante el descanso, Li, yo..."-Comencé cuando puso su dedo índice en mi boca en señal de silencio.  
  
"No necesitas explicar nada Tomoyo. Se exactamente como te sientes.."  
  
Moví la cabeza accediendo a lo que el me decía, tomo mis manos entre las suyas y las puso sobre su pecho. Mire a Li y sentí como la sangre me corría por la cara y por todo el cuerpo, era como si millones de hormigas me recorrieran por dentro. El también me miro, una mirada cariñosa. Nunca había estado tan cerca de el. No de esa manera.  
  
"Escúchame Tomoyo, se que aun te sientes incomoda estando conmigo, después de todo ella es tu mejor amiga"-hizo una pausa y suspiro-"Mira Tomoyo sabes que no soy bueno para esto".  
  
"Pero Li, no puedo deshacerme de este sentimiento que tengo, lastimaste a mi mejor amiga por mi culpa"-dije mientras apartaba la mirada de sus ojos, trate de jalar mis manos de el pero no me dejo ir -la verdad no estoy segura de si fue eso o si realmente no hice mucho esfuerzo para que me soltara- en realidad me jalo un poco mas cerca de el. Soltó mis manos, pero no podía moverme! Levanto mi cara un poco y paso su otro brazo por mi espalda, abrí la boca para decir algo pero no salió ningún sonido, sentía que me faltaba el aire y estaba 100% paralizada entre sus brazos!!  
  
Me miro a la cara y dijo-"Simplemente no sabes lo bonita que eres"  
  
Tengo que admitir que estaba muy nerviosa, tan nerviosa como para quedarme parada ahí haciendo absolutamente nada mientras veía como el acercaba su cara a la mía, sus ojos a los míos y sus labios a los míos. Cuando volví a la realidad me encontré besándolo, un beso tierno, aun me sostenía por la espalda y aun sostenía mi cara en alto con su otra mano, pero ya no estaba nerviosa, me sentía muy tranquila. Cerré mis ojos y me deje llevar por ese beso tierno.  
  
No se cuanto tiempo paso, pero de repente sentí que alguien nos observaba, miramos hacia atrás y ahí estaba ella mirándonos fijamente. Se dio media vuelta, pero no se marcho.  
  
"Que estas haciendo Tomoyo?" -Me miro con tristeza  
  
"Que crees que haces tu?!" -Le respondió Li indignado por su actitud.  
  
"Tomoyo, tu dijiste algo sobre Eriol...." -respondió ella.  
  
Simplemente no entendía de que me estaba hablando. Era como si hablara en algún idioma extraño que yo no conociera. El cielo me daba vueltas. De que estaba hablando Sakura? Por que hizo aquella pregunta?  
  
"Creí que te interesaba" -dijo apartando la vista.  
  
"Tomoyo.... es eso verdad?"-Me pregunto Li en un tono algo monótono. No sabía que responder. Es cierto que alguna vez dije que era muy atractivo y que esperaba que el volviera algún dia pero...  
  
" Ah... Li... yo....."  
  
"Tomoyo... mírame a los ojos y dime si es verdad o no"-Dijo mas serio.  
  
Sentí que el pecho se me oprimía ante aquella suposición de Sakura, Mire a Li, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y al expresión de su rostro no podría ser de mas sorpresa. Y solo pude contestarle con un hilo de voz...  
  
"Lo ame..."  
  
"Entonces..."-se aparto de mi-"Por que correspondiste a mi beso?"  
  
"Ya te dije, lo ame..."  
  
"Y ahora... Lo quieres?"  
  
"No Li, yo espere el dia que el volviera, pero mi esperanza desvaneció hace mas de 3 años"-Respondí al fin.  
  
"Y si volviera?"  
  
"Ya no pasaría nada"- sonreí- "Hace un instante que un nuevo sentimiento nació en mi corazón..."  
  
Li solo sonrió, mostró su linda sonrisa para mi una vez mas y dijo -"Sakura... lamento mucho haberte lastimado... Pero te habría hecho mas daño si lo hubiera guardado en secreto"  
  
Sakura hizo un gesto de asentimiento y dio la vuelta, no sin antes decir "Lo entiendo... Y realmente espero que sean felices"  
  
FIN  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: ¿¿Un tanto extraño no??¿¿Por que se me ocurrió?? No se, solo comencé a escribir a lo menso por eso esta un poco incoherente. Tampoco se les ocurra preguntar 'Por que hiciste un fic de Tomoyo y Li, si tu quieres que ella se quede con Eriol?' Por que la verdad no se la repuesta. Será que estaba pensando en Nanase n_-  
  
Por cierto... Para los curiosos, ahora están en 2° de Preparatoria. Hace tres años estaban en 2° de secundaria. 


End file.
